In spite of numerous advances in medical research, cancer remains the second leading cause of death in the United States. In the industrialized nations, roughly one in five persons will die of cancer. Traditional modes of clinical care, such as surgical resection, radiotherapy and chemotherapy, have a significant failure rate, especially for solid tumors. Failure occurs either because the initial tumor is unresponsive, or because of recurrence due to regrowth at the original site and/or metastases. Even in cancers such as breast cancer where the mortality rate has decreased, successful intervention relies on early detection of the cancerous cells. The etiology, diagnosis and ablation of cancer remain a central focus for medical research and development.
Neoplasia resulting in benign tumors can usually be completely cured by removing the mass surgically. If a tumor becomes malignant, as manifested by invasion of surrounding tissue, it becomes much more difficult to eradicate. Once a malignant tumor metastasizes, it is much less likely to be eradicated.
The three major cancers, in terms of morbidity and mortality, are colon, breast and lung. New surgical procedures offer an increased survival rate for colon cancer. Improved screening methods increase the detection of breast cancer, allowing earlier, less aggressive therapy. Numerous studies have shown that early detection increases survival and treatment options. Lung cancer remains largely refractory to treatment.
Excluding basal cell carcinoma, there are over one million new cases of cancer per year in the United States alone, and cancer accounts for over one half million deaths per year in this country. In the world as a whole, the five most common cancers are those of lung, stomach, breast, colon/rectum, and uterine cervix, and the total number of new cases per year is over 6 million. Only about half the number of people who develop cancer die of it.
Melanoma is one of the human diseases for which there is an acute need of new therapeutic modalities. It is a particularly aggressive form of skin cancer, and occurs in increased frequency in individuals with regular unguarded sun exposure. In the early disease phases, melanoma is characterized by proliferation at the dermal-epidermal junction, which soon invades adjacent tissue and metastasizes widely. Once it has metastasized, it is often impossible to extirpate and is consequently fatal. Worldwide, 70,000 patients are diagnosed with melanoma and it is responsible for 25,000 reported deaths each year. The American Cancer Society projects that by the year 2000, 1 out of every 75 Americans will be diagnosed with melanoma.
Neuroblastoma is a highly malignant tumor occurring during infancy and early childhood. Except for Wilm's tumor, it is the most common retroperitoneal tumor in children. This tumor metastasizes early, with widespread involvement of lymph nodes, liver, bone, lung, and marrow. While the primary tumor is resolvable by resection, the recurrence rate is high.
An estimated 178,100 new cases of lung cancer will be diagnosed in 1997, accounting for 13% of cancer diagnoses. An estimated 160,400 deaths due to lung cancer will occur in 1997 accounting for 29% of all cancer deaths. The one year survival rates for lung cancer have increased from 32% in 1973 to 41% in 1993, largely due to improvements in surgical techniques. The 5 year survival rate for all stages combined is only 14%. The survival rate is 48% for cases detected when the disease is still localized, but only 15% of lung cancers are discovered that early.
Small cell lung cancer is the most malignant and fastest growing form of lung cancer and accounts for 20-25% of new cases of lung cancer. 60,000 cases will be diagnosed in the U.S. in 1996. The primary tumor is generally responsive to chemotherapy, but is followed by wide-spread metastasis. The median survival time at diagnosis is approximately 1 year, with a 5 year survival rate of 5-10%.
Breast cancer is one of the most common cancers and is the third leading cause of death from cancers in the United States with an annual incidence of about 180,200 new cases among women in the United States during 1997. About 1,400 new cases of breast cancer will be diagnosed in men in 1997. In industrialized nations, approximately one in eight women can expect to develop breast cancer. The overall mortality rate for breast cancer has remained unchanged since 1930. It has increased an average of 0.2% per year, but decreased in women under 65 years of age by an average of 0.3% per year. Preliminary data suggest that breast cancer mortality may be beginning to decrease, probably as a result of increased diagnoses of localized cancer and carcinoma in situ. See e.g., Marchant (1994) Contemporary Management of Breast Disease II: Breast Cancer, in: Obstetrics and Gynecology Clinics of North America 21:555-560; and Colditz (1993) Cancer Suppl. 71:1480-1489. An estimated 44,190 deaths (43,900 women, 290 men) in 1997 will occur due to breast cancer. In women, it is the second major cause of cancer death after lung cancer. The five-year survival rate for localized breast cancer has increased from 72% in the 1940s to 97% today. If the cancer has spread regionally, however, the rate is 76%, and for women with distant metastases the rate is 20%. Survival after a diagnosis of breast cancer continues to decline beyond five years. Sixty-five percent of women diagnosed with breast cancer survive 10 years and 56% survive 15 years.
Non-Hodgkin's B cell lymphomas are cancers of the immune system that are expected to afflict approximately 225,000 patients in the United States in 1996. These cancers are diverse with respect to prognosis and treatment, and are generally classified into one of three grades. The median survival of the lowest grade is 6.6 years and the higher grade cancers have much lower life expectancy. Virtually all non-Hodgkin's B cell lymphomas are incurable. New diagnoses of non-Hodgkins lymphomas have increased approximately 7% annually over the past decade, with 52,700 new diagnoses estimated for 1996. The increase is due in part to the increasing prevalence of lymphomas in the AIDS patient population.
Colon and rectal cancer will account for an estimated 131,200 cases in 1997, including 94,100 of colon cancer and 37,100 of rectal cancer. Colorectal cancers account for about 9% of new cancer diagnoses. An estimated 54,900 deaths due to colorectal cancer will occur in 1997, accounting for about 10% of cancer deaths. Mortality rates for colorectal cancer have fallen 32% for women and 14% for men during the past 20 years, reflecting decreasing incidence rates and increasing survival rates. However, the mortality rate in African American men continues to rise. The 1 and 5 year relative survival rates for patients with colon and rectal cancer are 82% and 61%, respectively. When colorectal cancers are detected in an early, localized stage, the 5 year survival rate is 91%; however, only 37% of colorectal cancers are discovered at that stage. After the cancer has spread regionally to involve adjacent organs or lymph nodes, the rate drops to 63%. Survival rates for persons with distant metastases is 7%. Survival continues to decline beyond 5 years, and 50% survive 10 years.
In spite of the difficulties, effective cures using anticancer drugs (alone or in combination with other treatments) have been devised for some formerly highly lethal cancers. Most notable among these are Hodgkin's lymphoma, testicular cancer, choriocarcinoma, and some leukemias and other cancers of childhood. For several of the more common cancers, early diagnosis, appropriate surgery or local radiotherapy enables a large proportion of patients to recover.
Current methods of cancer treatment are relatively non-selective. Surgery removes the diseased tissue, radiotherapy shrinks solid tumors and chemotherapy kills rapidly dividing cells. Chemotherapy, in particular, results in numerous side effects, in some cases so severe to preclude the use of potentially effective drugs. Moreover, cancers often develop resistance to chemotherapeutic drugs.
Numerous efforts are being made to enhance the specificity of cancer therapy. For review, see Kohn and Liotta (1995) Cancer Res. 55:1856-1862. In particular, identification of cell surface antigens expressed exclusively or preferentially on certain tumors allows the formulation of more selective treatment strategies. Antibodies directed to these antigens have been used in immunotherapy of several types of cancer.
The basic immunoglobulin (Ig) structural unit in vertebrate systems is composed of two identical light ("L") polypeptide chains (approximately 23 kDa), and two identical heavy ("H") chains (approximately 53 to 70 kDa). The four chains are joined by disulfide bonds in a "Y" configuration. At the base of the Y, the two H chains are bound by covalent disulfide linkages.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic of an antibody structure. The L and H chains are each composed of a variable (V) region at the N-terminus, and a constant (C) region at the C-terminus. In the L chain, the V region (termed "V.sub.L J.sub.L ") is composed of a V (V.sub.L) region connected through the joining (J.sub.L) region to the C region (C.sub.L). In the H chain, the V region (V.sub.H D.sub.H J.sub.H) is composed of a variable (V.sub.H) region linked through a combination of the diversity (D.sub.H) region and the joining (J.sub.H) region to the C region (C.sub.H). The V.sub.L J.sub.L and V.sub.H D.sub.H J.sub.H regions of the L and H chains, respectively, are associated at the tips of the Y to form the antigen binding portion and determine antigen binding specificity.
The (C.sub.H) region defines the isotype, i.e., the class or subclass of antibody. Antibodies of different isotypes differ significantly in their effector functions, such as the ability to activate complement, bind to specific receptors (e.g., Fc receptors) present on a wide variety of cell types, cross mucosal and placental barriers, and form polymers of the basic four-chain IgG molecule.
Antibodies are categorized into "classes" according to the C.sub.H type utilized in the immunoglobulin molecule (IgM, IgG, IgD, IgE, or IgA). There are at least five types of C.sub.H genes (C.mu., C.gamma., C.delta., C.epsilon., and C.alpha.), and some species have multiple C.sub.H subtypes (e.g., C.gamma..sub.1, C.gamma..sub.2, C.gamma..sub.3, and C.gamma..sub.4, in humans). There are a total of nine C.sub.H genes in the haploid genome of humans, eight in mouse and rat, and several fewer in many other species. In contrast, there are normally only two types of L chain C regions (C.sub.L), kappa (.kappa.) and lambda (.lambda.), and only one of these C regions is present in a single L chain protein (i.e., there is only one possible L chain C region for every V.sub.L J.sub.L produced). Each H chain class can be associated with either of the L chain classes (e.g., a C.sub.H.gamma. region can be present in the same antibody as either a .kappa. or .lambda. L chain), although the C regions of the H and L chains within a particular class do not vary with antigen specificity (e.g., an IgG antibody always has a C.gamma. H chain C region regardless of the antigen specificity).
Each of the V, D, J, and C regions of the H and L chains are encoded by distinct genomic sequences. Antibody diversity is generated by recombination between the different V.sub.H, D.sub.H, and J.sub.H, gene segments in the H chain, and V.sub.L and J.sub.L gene segments in the L chain. The recombination of the different V.sub.H, D.sub.H, and J.sub.H genes is accomplished by DNA recombination during B cell differentiation. Briefly, the H chain sequence recombines first to generate a D.sub.H J.sub.H complex, and then a second recombinatorial event produces a V.sub.H D.sub.H J.sub.H complex. A functional H chain is produced upon transcription followed by splicing of the RNA transcript. Production of a functional H chain triggers recombination in the L chain sequences to produce a rearranged V.sub.L J.sub.L region which in turn forms a functional V.sub.L J.sub.L C.sub.L region, i.e., the functional L chain.
The value and potential of antibodies as diagnostic and therapeutic reagents has been long-recognized in the art. Unfortunately, the field has been hampered by the slow, tedious processes required to produce large quantities of an antibody of a desired specificity. The classical cell fusion techniques allowed for efficient production of Mabs by fusing the B cell producing the antibody with an immortalized cell line. The resulting cell line is a hybridoma cell line.
Antibodies and functional derivatives thereof have been used in a variety of clinical settings. For instance, digoxin-specific Fab antibody fragments were used to treat life-threatening digitalis intoxication. Antibodies are becoming more routinely useful in diagnostic techniques such as radioimmune diagnosis of colon cancers. Koda et al. (1995) Am. J. Gastroenterol. 90:1644. A number of uses of Mabs, previously thought to be untenable, have recently been put into practice. For instance, see Hall (1995) Science 279:915-916.
A number of autoantibodies (antibodies that recognize and bind to self antigens) are found in humans. Many of these are associated with particular diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, myasthenia gravis, primary biliary cirrhosis, polymyositis, systemic vasculitis, idiopathic necrotizing and crescentic glomerulonephritis and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. For review, see Shattner (1986/1987) Immunol. Lett. 14:143-153. Other autoantibodies are naturally-occurring. Lutz and Wipp (1982) J. Immunol. 128:1965; and Guilbert et al. (1982) J. Immunol. 128:2779-2787. Recently, human autoantibodies to specific cancer antigens have been detected and, in some cases, are being produced by hybridoma technology. These antibodies have also been produced by active immunization. U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,755. Originally, the human B cells were immortalized using Epstein-Barr Virus or mouse myelomas. For review, see Buck et al. (1984) "Monoclonal Antibodies" NY, Plenum Press. More recent techniques have allowed immortalization without the use of this potentially harmful virus. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,477; and Glassy (1987) Cancer Res. 47:5181-5188. In most instances, the antibodies are specific for one, or in some instances, a few, cancer types. For instance, a Mab has been described that specifically recognizes glioma cells but no other tumor or normal cells. These antibodies were used to image the glioma in the patient's brain. Fischer et al. (1991) Immunobiol. Prot. Pep. VI (M. Atassi, ed.) Plenum Press, NY. pp. 263-270. No antibody has been described that is capable of recognizing a wide range of tumors while failing to recognize, or only poorly recognize, normal, non-cancerous cells.
Recombinant genetic techniques have allowed cloning and expression of antibodies, functional fragments thereof and the antigens recognized. These engineered antibodies provide novel methods of production and treatment modalities. For instance, functional immunoglobulin fragments have been expressed in bacteria and transgenic tobacco seeds and plants. Skerra (1993) Curr. Opin. Immunol. 5:256-262; Fiedler and Conrad (1995) Bio/Technology 13:1090-1093; Zhang et al. (1993) Cancer Res. 55:3384-3591; Ma et al. (1995) Science 268:916; and, for a review of synthetic antibodies, see Barbas (1995) Nature Med. 1:836-839.
Several human Mabs against tumor associated antigens have been produced and characterized. The tumor associated antigens recognized by human Mabs include cell surface, cytoplasmic and nuclear antigens. Yoshikawa et al. (1989) Jpn. J. Cancer Res. (Gann) 80:546-553; Yamaguchi et al. (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:2416-2420; Haspel et al. (1985) Cancer Res. 45:3951-3961; Cote et al. (1986) Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 83:2959-2963; Glassy (1987) Cancer Res. 47:5181-5188; Borup-Christensen et al. (1987) Cancer Detect. Prevent. Suppl. 1:207-215; Haspel et al. (1985) Cancer Res. 45:3951-3961; Kan-Mitchell et al. (1989) Cancer Res. 49:4536-4541; Yoshikawa et al. (1986) Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 77:1122-1133; and McKnight et al. (1990) Human Antibod. Hybridomas 1: 125-129.
Human Mabs have been used in cancer imaging, diagnosis and therapy. Olsson (1985) J. Nat. Cancer Inst. 75:397-404; Larrick and Bourla (1986) J. Biol. Resp. Mod 5:379-393; McCabe et al. (1988) Cancer Res. 48:4348-4353; Research News (1993) Science 262:841; Ditzel et al. (1994) Cancer 73:858-863; and Alonso (1991) Am. J. Clin. Oncol. 4:463-471. A recombinant single chain bispecific antibody has been reported that has high tumor cell toxicity. This molecule recognizes both the CD3 antigen of human T cells and EpCAM, which is associated with disseminated tumor cells in patients with minimal residual colorectal cancer. Mack et al. (1995) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA 92:7021-7025.
Several murine monoclonal anti-GD2 antibodies were reported to suppress the growth of tumors of neuroectodermal origin in athymic (nu/nu) mice or cause remission in patients with metastatic melanoma A human-mouse chimeric anti-GD2 antibody caused remission in patients with metastatic neuroblastoma. The mechanism of action of the antibodies is thought to involve antibody dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) or complement-mediated cytotoxicity (CMC). Clinical responses have been obtained by treating melanoma with Mabs against GM2, GD2 and GD3. Cheresh et al. (1985) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:5155-5159. Active immunization with a ganglioside vaccine comprising GM2 produced anti-GM2 antibodies in 50/58 patients, who survived longer on average than patients without detectable anti-GM2 antibody.
Mabs to GD2 have also been found to react specifically with small cell lung carcinoma. Cheresh et al. (1986) Cancer Res. 46:5112-5118. Human Mabs specific for other cancers including lung, melanoma, stomach, squamous cell carcinoma, cervical carcinoma, and mammary carcinoma have also been produced. Murakami (1985) in Vitro Cell. Dev. Biol. 21:593; Schadendorf (1989) J. Immunol. 142:1621-1625; Yoshikawa et al. (1986) Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 77:1122-1133; Pickering and Misra (1984) Clin. Immunol. Immunopathol. 32:253-260; Hagiwara and Sato (1983) Mol. Biol. Med 1:245-252; and Schlom et al. (1980) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA 77:6841-6845. Human anti-cancer Mabs and the antigens they recognize have also been suggested for use in vaccines. See, e.g. Finn et al. (1995) Immunol. Rev. 145:61-89. A human Mab to malignant brain tumors was used in a phase I clinical trial without adverse side effects. Matsumoto et al. (1994) The Clinical Report 28:118-126. Phase II trial results have been reported on combined treatment with murine Mab and colony stimulating factor in metastatic gastrointestinal cancer. Saleh et al. (1995) Cancer Res. 55:4339-4346. A single chain immunotoxin has also been found to cure carcinomatous meningitis in a rat model. Pastan et al. (1995) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:2765-2769. Human Mabs that specifically recognize ovarian cancer cells have been shown to effectively image this cancer. Chaudhuri et al. (1994) Cancer 73: 1098-1104.
If there were a simple and reliable strategy for providing immune reactivity against an antigen common to these cancers rather than cancer-specific immunity, the clinical prospects of cancers in general would improve. All references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.